1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, glycol ether is blended or contained in a water-based ink for ink-jet recording to enhance permeability to a recording medium. However, in some cases, the water-based ink in which the glycol ether is blended precipitates aliphatic amide which is contained, as a lubricant, in a resin component of an ink-jet recording apparatus making contact with the water-based ink. As a result, a problem arises such that clogging of a filter and/or nozzle(s) in an ink channel and the like is caused. In order to solve this problem, it has been suggested that the aliphatic amide in the resin component is reduced (Japanese Patent No. 2874691).
However, in a case that the aliphatic amide in the resin component is reduced, there is a problem such that mechanical strength of the ink channel of the resin component is decreased.
In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide an ink-jet recording apparatus in which precipitation or deposition, of aliphatic amide in a resin component, in a water-based ink is suppressed even when the water-based ink having high permeability is used and in which decrease of mechanical strength of the resin component is also suppressed.